With rapid development of communications systems, a communications system starts to gradually perform communication in a full-duplex manner, and communication efficiency and communication quality of the communications system can be improved by means of full-duplex communication. The so-called full-duplex communication refers to that a transceiver performs simultaneous transmission of uplink and downlink signals on a same time-frequency resource, and has spectral efficiency twice that of simplex communication and of half-duplex communication.
In the prior art, there is little discussion about a wireless full-duplex communications system that includes one central node and multiple terminal devices (that is, a one-to-many wireless full-duplex communications system) in the industry. Because the central node uses a full-duplex communication manner and the multiple terminal devices use a full-duplex/half-duplex communication manner to perform communication interaction, in a process of communication between the central node and the multiple terminal devices, mutual interference exists between the terminal devices. A main cause of generated mutual interference is that neighboring terminal devices use a same time-frequency resource to separately transmit and receive signals.
For example, in a scenario, a communication manner of the central node is a full-duplex communication manner, and a communication manner of the terminal devices is a half-duplex communication manner. To implement full duplex of a communications system, on a time-frequency resource, the central node schedules a first terminal device to send an uplink signal to the central node, and at the same time, the central node also sends a downlink signal to a second terminal device and schedules the second terminal device to receive the downlink signal. The first terminal device that sends the uplink signal generates interference to the nearby second terminal device that uses the same time-frequency resource to receive the downlink signal. In this case, the interference generated between the first terminal and the second terminal is mutual interference in the full-duplex communications system.
However, a processing solution for mutual interference that exists between different terminal devices in the one-to-many wireless full-duplex communications system is not involved in the prior art, and therefore, mutual interference between terminal devices still exists in a communications system, which reduces communication efficiency and communication quality of the communications system.